<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witcher ficlets by TinyThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737879">Witcher ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts'>TinyThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bargains, Ficlet Collection, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Getting Together, Hugs, Implied Death, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sexual Tension, Short, Tension, The Witcher - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Vampires, and every chapter will be a ficlet, hard choices, learning to see beauty, or at least injury, there will be tags in every chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small short stories where Geralt and Jaskier are soft, mostly. There will be tags and if needed warnings in the notes above each chapter. Written for and sometimes on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are many kinds of 'I love you's and Geralt is not sure they mean it the same way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”I love yooouu!” Jaskier says, teasingly and it sucks. It really fucking sucks.</p><p>”Why do you say that?” Geralt demands. He is sad and aching and a little disappointed Because he knows the bard doesn’t mean it. He never does, but he keeps saying it.</p><p>”Say what?” Jaskier asks, all innocence.</p><p>”That you…. that …” Geralt can’t make himself say it. Because it is not true.</p><p>”That I love you? Geralt, my dearest, oldest friend-” friend  ”-you know I do! Where would I be without you?” Yes that has been made perfectly clear, more than once. Geralt frowns at the ground, not sure on how to proceed. On one hand, those three words make him feel alive. Important, loved even. On the other hand, it is not the same kind of love that he so yearns for, and it sucks and it hurts.</p><p>Geralt is only a man, and he wants to keep them. Tuck them away, pretend, hold them close and try to act as if the words don’t burn holes into his heart.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>”Never mind.” He says and turns away, meaning to return to whatever task he had intended to do before Jaskier decided he needed entertainment.</p><p>But when he turns, hands catch his waist and holds him still.</p><p>Jaskier draws a breath behind him, fingers curling in Geralt’s tunic.</p><p>”I love you because you always care.” Jaskier says conversationally, as if Geralt isn’t burning up in his grip.</p><p>”I love you because you care about the things other wont see. A bird with a broken wing, a doll dropped on the ground…” Jaskiers fingers digging into his sides now, leaning closer to Geralts back. Leaning over his shoulder to talk directly into his ear with a low voice.</p><p>”…A bard without coin being pelted by food. I love you because you are kind and generous, even when we don’t deserve it.”</p><p>Geralt is fire, sad and aching and worried and hopeful. Jaskier never said it like this before, never touching him.</p><p>With a pounding heart Geralt covers Jaskiers hand on his waist with his. Looking at their hands as he draws a pattern on soft skin with his thumb. He draws a ragged breath. Now or never. Worst thing that can happen… well. Lets not think about that.</p><p>”What if… what if you don’t love me like i love you?” Geralt asks, not daring to turn his face. Jaskier is already close, so close to him.</p><p>Three seconds, the three longest seconds in Geralt’s life, and then Jaskiers arm snakes around him in a hug. Holds him tight to his chest, chin resting against his shoulder. Geralt can’t help but to lean his head back on Jaskiers shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. His blood is thumping in his ears in time with his terrified heart. He almost doesn’t hear Jaskiers reply, so close to his ear, to his heart.</p><p>”Witcher. My dumb, beautiful, stupid, wonderful witcher.”</p><p>Jaskiers arms tighten around him.</p><p>”I have loved you like you love me for years.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Black water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Jaskier are "invited" to a vampires table</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a conversation I had on discord, where the words Black water and Dark Lunch was used and I just had to.</p><p>Open ending, old vampire.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”May I offer you a glass of black water?” The vampire in front of him asks, gesturing towards a shelf with dusty old bottles. Geralt sits stiffly by the table, hands in his lap and swords on his back.</p><p>“It is so old they say you can taste the stars.” The vampire makes a circling motion with his bony fingers before choosing a bottle and putting it on the set table. Opposite of Geralt sits Jaskier, his back rigid and his eyes glued to the table.</p><p>The vampire takes out two perfectly folded napkin in the shape of a swan from the crystal glasses in front of them. He opens the cork, sniffs it and gives a delighted sigh.</p><p>“I’m so glad you both could join me for this-“ the vampire waves his hands around again, searching for a word that suits him. “-dark lunch, if you will.”</p><p>The liquid he pours into the bottle is nothing like Geralt have ever seen before. It’s black, but when it sits there in the glass, he sees that is not entirely true. Somehow the drink appears to be cold, bordering on freezing as dewdrops freezes over to rim frost on the glass. When he looks into it, leaning forward just an inch, it is indeed like looking at a night sky. Down at a night sky. There swirls pink, blue purple in the darkness, speckled with small lights.</p><p>”Don’t drink it Jaskier.” Geralt warns him quietly, and the vampire gives a happy, tinkling sound of a laugh.</p><p>“Don’t drink it, bardling.” He says, mock cheer in his voice. “All I’m offering is a taste of midnight water, a taste of the night sky. A poet as yourself sure can see the benefit in that?”</p><p>The vampire walks around the table, circling them both and putting his hands in their chairs as he pass.</p><p>“Don’t.” Geralt repeats, increasingly worried.</p><p>“Tell me Witcher. Why do you think I invited you to sit down with me tonight, on this special occasion, instead of just tearing you into teeny tiny pieces?”</p><p>“Invited.” Jaskier mutters under his breath and if Geralt could kick him under the table he would.</p><p>“Yes, invited.” The vampire continues undeterred. “Manners are very important in this day and age.”</p><p>Geralt could make a comment on how body control spells are indeed very polite, but it would not change their situation.</p><p>“Eternity gets lonely after a while, you know.” The vampire stands behind a empty chair and leans on his hands over it, towards them.</p><p>“You if anyone must know this, Witcher, outliving your loved ones with decades, at least!”</p><p>Jaskiers eyes meet his, and Geralt does not like the look in them. They have had this conversation before. It is not on the table.</p><p>Well. It seems to be now.</p><p>“I offer a bargain, Witcher. Eternity with your bard for a… small favor.”</p><p>“No.” Geralt says immediately, but the vampire only gives a smirk. All his teeth, his fangs showing.</p><p>“Yes, Witcher. You will listen to what I have to say, or the bardlings journey ends tonight.”</p><p>When neither of them make further protests, he nods approvingly.</p><p>“Good! Thank you. Now, before you is a marvelous piece of magic, as I’m sure you already have figured out. A piece of eternity. All I ask in exchange is company.”</p><p>“No.” Geralt says again, but Jaskier speaks over him.</p><p>“What kind of company are we talking?”</p><p>“Now that is a man of my taste!” The vampire exclaims, clapping his hands together. Very flamboyant this one, almost worse than Jaskier himself.</p><p>“Sorry, vampire joke. Sometimes I can’t just seem to help myself.”</p><p>“All I ask is for a century of your time, spent here with me. This castle is big, and there is only so much I can take of the emptiness.”</p><p>“And if we don’t take the bargain?” Geralt asks, knowing the answer already.</p><p>“Why, then Witcher, I also happen to be very hungry. So. Which will it be?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You try so loud to love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...I cannot seem to hear</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Geralt loves Jaskier, and Jaskier loves everything</p><p>Warnings; unrequieted love, but softly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is no denying it. There is no lying, hiding it, no pushing it down. Jaskier is a wonderful man, a fantastic friend. He is beautiful, he is kind, he is sharp wit and fast daggers, he is funny, oh how he makes Geralt laugh. He is a selfish bastard, he takes and he takes, he winks and leaves hearts brimming with feelings behind.</p><p>And Geralt is utterly, stupidly in love.</p><p>It started out small. Admiration has a sneaky way of hiding things, or possibly open doors to new feelings. Watching the bard push his friendship on him, no mercy, just selfishly pushing himself in and making room in Geralt’s life. Admiration for how commoners and nobility alike are charmed. The wonderful contradiction of how nothing is good enough but how he still is satisfied with stale bread and a smile when it’s freely offered. Admiration for how he faces (and most of the time voices) every emotion. </p><p>Then came the affection and the appreciation. The blunt honesty Jaskier treats him with, upfront with what he gives and what he expects in return. The transactions of friendship, as odd as it sounds. How Jaskier takes everything in his stride, hidden barbs and flirting and veiled threats and proposals. And when they are alone out in the middle of nowhere and his thoughts fall unfiltered through his mouth for only Geralt to enjoy. The trust he has invested in this witcher and expects Geralt to return. And he does, by all things holy Geralt trusts him.</p><p>There are reasons Geralt usually doesn’t let people in. And Jaskier just didn’t care about it, didn’t listen or mind and settled nicely no matter what Geralt wanted.</p><p>It is too late now anyway. </p><p>Jaskier loves. That’s who he is. His love is deep and rich and it burns his very essence. He loves life, colors, people, noise, bustling dirty streets and vast rich halls. He loves the stillness found at night, the unexpected gifts of nature, he loves sunshine and rain alike. Men and women, rich and poor, there is love for everybody.</p><p>And much as he did with Geralt he swipes in, ambushes with that fire of his, pours it down their throat without a thought, gives them a taste of fire, and he laps up their warmth like a starving man. And then he leaves.</p><p>Jaskier has left Geralt many times. </p><p>There is always a warm embrace calling, a song to be sung, poems to be written and shared. Geralt can’t compete, and he would never try. That is probably why Jaskier comes back. As many friends and lovers Jaskier takes, he always finds time to travel the Path. Always finds a way to the one he calls ‘his witcher’, to the one that calls him ‘his bard’. </p><p>It didn’t take long for that admiration to evolve. The affection and appreciation to grow. Geralt loves this man. Mutants don’t love, they say. The truth is more complex. They love, probably deeper than most expect, but in other ways. </p><p>It really is too late to do anything about it. Every now and then Jaskier sweeps in, pour his love into Geralt and leaves him aching for more. The moments under the stars, under the sun, on the road or in a run down cottage. Jaskeirs hand finds his, lips pressed against lips and makes that deep, still well inside Geralt stir. Jaskier makes room for his love, heedless of the cost. </p><p>And Geralt accepts it. For he knows that the fleeting love, that flickering fire comes and goes. When their bodies come together, when Jaskier touches him like he is home, when Geralt has to bite his lip to keep the words in.</p><p>Jaskier is not his.</p><p>But he loves him all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How long can you stand it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier thought he was teasing Geralt, but it would seem Geralt is the one teasing him<br/>(implied sexytime)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings; implied sexytimes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stand very close, breathing each other’s air. Noses brush against each other, eyes dancing up and down, drinking in the others’ expressions. Jaskier is tilting his head just a fraction, lips parted.</p><p>“How long can you stand it?” He asks, so soft it’s almost a whisper. A smile ghosts over Geralt’s lips and something inside Jaskiers chest flutters.</p><p>Geralt’s hands are on his hips, squeezing the fabric and pulls him just a little closer. Jaskiers own hands find Geralt’s forearms and he gently strokes his skin with his thumb.</p><p>“How long can you?” Geralt counters, his upper lip brushing against Jaskier and sparks explode everywhere inside him.</p><p>This was such a dumb fucking idea. He wants it so bad, so incredibly bad.</p><p>Geralt’s hair tickles his face, and he raises his hand to push it behind his ear. As he does, he feels the stubble, the small imperfections under his fingertips, and he lets his hand rest at the side of Geralt’s neck.</p><p>He tries to smile but he can’t. Jaskier looks into Geralt’s eyes, and it’s hell. He wants so much more than a kiss. So much more than a press of lips and heated hands.</p><p>He wants everything.</p><p>And as he leans forward, knowing full well he lost whatever they were doing, he wonders if Geralt can give it to him. The content hum when their lips press together, curl around each other. The arms that wrap around him now and pressing their bodies as close. The ache inside his chest that expands and seeps through his ribs with every beat of his heart.</p><p>When they tumble into bed together and Geralt presses him into the mattress he stops inches from Jaskiers face.</p><p>“How long can you stand it?” He smirks, a wicked hand tracing Jaskiers body downwards.</p><p>Jaskier takes his revenge by kissing and nibbling on Geralts neck, and it earns him a low groan.</p><p>“How long can you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Major character injury/implied death and forehead kisses</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is more like a poem but it would not leave me alone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is pressed against Geralts chest, his arm holding him so tight, rocking them side to side. </p><p>Geralts lips slide against his forehead, dry, his breath hot against his skin.</p><p>Jaskiers arms are so heavy, and why is he so cold? </p><p>Why is Geralt crying?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blessed silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How do you get your bard to shut his mouth when you have a headache?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No worries, no evil in this one! Just some pining and some headache!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are taking a lunch break, sitting beneath big trees spreading their leafy crowns above them. The sunlight is trickling down between the branches, the birds are singing and there is a fresh wind that brings the scents of the forest around them. </p><p>Geralt chews on a piece of stale bread and wishes he could just close his ears. Because Geralt has a headache. A headache the size of a bard. A bard who just won’t stop talking. </p><p>Geralt doesn’t even know what he is talking about. Jaskiers thoughts are leaking through his mouth like his head is too full to hold them all. And that is the kind way of saying he likes the sound of his own voice.</p><p>They are sitting side by side in the grass, passing the waterskin between them back and forth. Geralt lets his eyes rest on the bard, hope he Will finally get it and shut up.</p><p>Finally Geralt has enough. He leans closer, into the bard’s space. </p><p>“And then I - Geralt? What are you-?” Jaskiers leans back just a fraction as Geralt gets way too close, but he can’t just seem to care.</p><p> He raises a big hand to place two fingers on Jaskiers mouth. Jaskiers eyes are round as saucers, flicking between Geralt’s hand and his face. The blush that stains his cheek and creeps up his neck is incredibly cute, and if Geralt didn’t have such a headache he might have given more thought to why that is.</p><p>But he does have a headache, so he doesn’t. That is the only reason.</p><p>“Blessed silence.” He breathes, watching Jaskiers parted lips under his fingers, how they look there. Again, he might have thought more about that if it wasn’t for that headache. Because he does have a headache. </p><p>He lets his fingers slide softly down, enjoying the soft texture and the hot breath and then he retrieves his hand to himself. </p><p>Geralt watches Jaskier for a moment longer, hoping he will keep his mouth shut. He doesn’t. Jaskier opens his mouth, but no sound co-mes out. Geralt can hear his pulse racing away, and Jaskier closes it again. Good.</p><p>They sit together in silence at last.<br/>And if Geralt enjoys the little stutter in the racing rhythm of Jaskiers heart when he leans just a little against him, no one will ever know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crossroads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt is not sure Jaskier can make the road to Kaer Morhen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings, just Geralt being a lil grumpy and  Jaskier finds his ways around it.<br/>I had fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stand at the crossroad as per usual. Jaskier towards Oxenfurt and geralt towards Kaer Morhen.</p><p>”I’m coming with you this year.” Jaskier declares. He realized long ago that Geralt would not invite him himself, and as per usual Jaskier will have to be the one to get things moving. Posada all over again and all that.</p><p>Geralt gives a huff of amused surprise and gives him that look, eyebrows raised, crooked smile and head cocked. Fond and full of shit.</p><p>”No you’re not.” He says, patting Roach on the neck.</p><p>”Yes I will, dear Witcher. I will follow you there and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” They look at each other for a heartbeat, Geralt smirks like the giant turd he is.</p><p>”Well. Yes you can, but you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He did. Geralt the old bastard used one of his Witcher signs and sent him on his merry way towards Oxenfurt. The fucker. No matter. Jaskier planned for this outcome. He is prepared.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Geralt feels a little bad about using Axii on his friend but there is not much for it. If he had just told Jaskier to stay put you can bet his sweet behind the idiot would have followed. And freeze to death. Or possibly fallen down a cliff. Or starved. Any bad outcome really, it is hard enough to get to the keep alone.</p><p>So all the better for his friend to be safe. As safe as he can be, insisting on sneaking in and out of strangers bedrooms. And starting bar fights. And it’s time to stop thinking about that because he Will only worry and he really should worry about himself instead, making the trek.</p><p> </p><p>It takes him a good two weeks to reach Kaer Morhen. He arrives with the dusk, drenched to the bone from a heavy rain.</p><p>Before anything else he makes sure Roach is settled in properly in the stables. Dry and fed and warm. Only After that is it his turn.</p><p>The keep is strangely bright. It’s not that late yet, but many of the windows are lit up. And there are… voices. Are the others already here?</p><p> </p><p>Geralt dumps his stuff inside the door, too curious for anything else. As he walks towards the sounds that seem to be coming from the dining hall he leaves a wet trail behind him.</p><p>There is a sound of a lute. What the actual fuck?</p><p> </p><p>When he enters it is indeed confirmed. That was the sound of a lute, and the person playing it is none other than Jaskier.</p><p>How the fuck did he get here?</p><p>”How the fuck did you get here?” Geralt says, perhaps a little too loudly.</p><p>”Geralt!” Jaskier exclaims happily. He is sat in one of the chairs close to the fire, feet on the table. When he sees Geralt he throws up an arm in greeting, the other holding the achord letting the notes ring out. Next to him sits Vesimir giving him a reproaching look.</p><p>”Tsk. Language. And what are you doing to my floors? Go get changed boy!”</p><p>”How the fuck did he get here?” Geralt asks again, annoyed at being ignored. ”And before me?”</p><p>”You are not as fast as you think you are.” Jaskier smirks, smug as a cat. ”I portaled in with Triss.”</p><p>”Triss?! How the fuck do you know Triss?!”</p><p>”Language.” Vesemir reminds him again.</p><p>”Oh, we hang out. But she left again, kept moaning about Yennefer. Big purple eyes this, soft warm bosom that, so I had her go to her already.” Jaskier rolls his eyes. Geralt can only stare, he knew none of this about his friends.</p><p>”So, thank you for inviting me Geralt. Very kind. I look forward to spending this winter with you.”</p><p>Geralt huffs and puffs. But secretly, somewhere deep inside, he is pleased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Im glad you are here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soft and fluff.<br/>I just wanted an excuse for Geralt to trace Jaskiers smile with his fingers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, I love the trolls in Witcher 3 and will defend them with my life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stand together, hidden in an alcove. For once it’s not Jaskiers fault that they have to hide. This time it was Geralt, defying the lord of the house by not killing the troll residing in a nearby cave. The lord threw a strop, of course, and demanded that Witcher and bard both be beheaded. Neither Witcher nor bard liked this idea and that is now why they are hiding in the alcove mentioned above. Guards are rushing to and fro, and if they were in the least competent they would have found them by now. Because really, an alcove is the first place you should look. Rookies the lot of them. </p><p>”Sorry.” Geralt whispers, they are standing with their backs pressed against the cold stone wall. Jaskier can’t help but give him a crooked smile. </p><p>”For what, master Witcher? For sparing a sentient creature from the whims of a lordling?”</p><p>”For putting you in danger. Again.” </p><p>They look at each other, the light filtering in through some heavy curtains. Geralt looks thoughtful, his eyes dancing over Jaskiers face. The familiar sensation of fluttering in his chest, that sweet stirring in his heart for being seen, his smile widens a fraction and he tilts his head. </p><p>”Wouldn’t have it any other way, my dear friend. Life would be awfully dull without you.”</p><p>Geralt says nothing, only that thoughtful look still studying him.</p><p>“What?” Jaskier asks, and instead of replying, Geralt raises his hand. And gently places it on Jaskiers cheek. Jaskier feels his mouth open and close, nothing coming to mind. This is not something they really do, touching each others faces like that. He stands silent and stares at his friends, heart beating out of his chest.<br/>“It really would be, hmm?” Geralt says, and Jaskier can barely breathe. “I’m glad you are here.”</p><p>It feels like being hit by the first rays of sun on a warm summer morning. Like the shock when jumping into a cold lake. Like being a crumpled piece of parchment being smoothed out. Nothing makes sense, but there are a lot of feelings going on, and Jaskier can’t help but to bask in them.</p><p>“I’m glad I’m here too.” He smiles, unable to contain it. </p><p>Geralt zeros in on something below Jaskiers nose. Somehow they move closer, still mindful of the curtain, but they are facing each other now, Jaskiers hands on Geralt’s hips.</p><p>“How are you always smiling?” Geralt asks, his thumb just a little rough as he traces it across Jaskiers lip. How he is not swooning is beyond him, having the man he’s been pining after for years this close. It’s new. It’s terrifying. It’s wonderful.</p><p>Jaskier hopes he is not reading this wrong, and he catches Geralt’s hand in his. Gently he shifts it, and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. The skin feels cool against his lips, and he smiles again when he sees Geralt’s face smoothen out. Footsteps rush past again and they tense up.</p><p>“Maybe we should continue this somewhere else?” Jaskier suggests. “And I might tell you how you make me smile?”</p><p>Geralt nods, seemingly having a hard time letting go.</p><p>Later, when they have gotten out of there safely, hidden away in a secret corner, Geralt leans in and steals a kiss. And he traces Jaskiers smile with his fingers. And he takes his hand and presses over his heart. Words have their place, but tonight their language lies on the tips of their fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't tell Geralt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eskel, can you hold on to these please?” Jaskier asks with a serious expression. He is plucking off his rings with practiced ease, plopping them into Eskels open palm.</p><p>“Don’t tell Geralt.” Jaskier says and turns around swiftly. Eskel looks after him with a frown, palm still open with all the rings on it. Jaskier really wears a lot of rings.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what?” Geralt asks as he returns from the barkeep with three new tankards of ale.</p><p>“I don’t know. He just took off his rings and left.”</p><p>“He-?! SHIT!” Geralt slams down the tankards on the table and hurries towards the corner where Jaskier was headed. “JASKIER NO!”</p><p>The sound of a fist meeting a face and a howl of pain clues Eskel in. Ah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I read somewhere that when you wear jewelery, don't punch, possibly slap. But Jaskier is not the slapping type in a barfight, is he?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Snuggly bastard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize I have a lot of hidden ficlets on my tumblr, and I really need to chase them down!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just five more minutes.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“No. I said no! Let go of me!”</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>Geralt is drunk. Drunk drunk drunk and Jaskier is frustrated, annoyed, struggling to keep this mountain of a man off of him. It had been a nice night, they were invited to the local blacksmith to drink for the evening. Another big man, with lots of big jugs with extraordinarily strong drinks. Jaskier got one whiff of it and felt nauseous. Geralt, however, finished two bottles himself and spent the night laughing too loudly at everything the blacksmith said.</p><p>When Jaskier somewhat successfully managed to drag Geralt back to the inn, the next uh… challenge appeared. Jaskier wants to go to his own room and Geralt wants him to stay. He fell for the trap of tucking the witcher in, and now Geralt has his arms wrapped around his middle and pushing his face to his chest, as close as he can.</p><p>The snuggly bastard.</p><p>Jaskier sighs, drags a hand through his now not-so-artfully-tousled hair. There is no success in shoving, pinching, worming his way out of this grip. There are two ways for this to end, and two ways only. Either he resigns and lets himself be cuddled so that Geralt can be awkward about it in the morning, or he can do or say something hurtful that Geralt won’t remember in the morning but will pout about for days anyway. </p><p>Jaskier sighs again, looks around and hopes for a solution to just manifest around him. It doesn’t, of course, and Geralt is making a content sigh and he snuggles closer against Jaskier, halfway out of the bed to keep Jaskier in place. </p><p>It’s unbelievably heavy. Jaskier looks down at him and feels his resolution to go back to his room crumble. He is frustrated and annoyed yes, but only because Geralt would never do this sober. He wishes he would. </p><p>A third heavy sigh and this time he sits down on the bed. Geralt makes a happy sound, shifting so that he can keep his arms around Jaskier and rest his head against his hip. Jaskier smiles weakly and pats Geralt’s head. His hair is coarse and a little dirty as usual. </p><p>“Please don’t be mad at me in the morning.” Jaskier whispers, and Geralt cracks an eye open and looks up at him.</p><p>“I don’t get mad at you.”<br/>Geralt takes a breath, turns his head back and mumbles into Jaskiers trousers. “Is just, I wanna hold you forever and I know I can’t.”</p><p>Now that’s just not fair.</p><p>Somehow during the night, Jaskier finds himself lying down, trapped inside Geralt’s arms.</p><p>And when morning comes, he feels the tell-tale signs that Geralt is waking up and as per usual, regrets it.</p><p>Geralt’s arms start to pull away and Jaskier is not having it.</p><p>“No. You wanted this, and I swear everything holy that I will dig you a shallow grave if you let go of me now.”</p><p>Who knew threats would get you cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Alley kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this back in october, and you can pry this trope from my cold dead hands. Kissing to hide from pursuers is one of my favorite things and sometimes you just gotta indulge.<br/>It is uh... a liiiittle steamy, but it is mostly kisses and feelings!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Geralt. They are still looking at us.”</p><p> </p><p>They are in an alleyway. Tonights mission is not going as planned at all. Geralt was stalking a potential werewolf when he suddenly met Jaskier in the dimly lit street.</p><p>And that exact second three things happened at once and they have to run. And hide. Geralt can’t lead them to where they are staying so hiding in plain sight it is.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs Jaskier by the hips and push him against the wall. Jaskier obviously didnt expect to be manhandled but he takes it in his stride. The only sign of his surprise is a sharp inhale.</p><p>”Put your arms around me.” Geralt murmurs and buries his nose in Jaskiers hair. ”It needs to look real.”</p><p> </p><p>And so the struggle begins. To make it look real Without actually touching. Without giving anything away. To Jaskier its a struggle. He wants this man. A lot.</p><p>”Grab my butt” Geralt says, letting a hand drag through Jaskiers hair and oh, that sends goosebumps up his arms. His lips just by Jaskiers ear, breath hot, fingers pulling on sensitive strands of hair.</p><p>He swallows and lets his hands slide down slowly. Their eyes meet as Jaskiers hands reach Geralts lower back. They stare at each other as his hands travels further and slowly reach its destination.</p><p>”They are still there. Do it.” Geralt murmurs and that is enough to break the spell.</p><p>Jaskier smiles sadly and nods and Geralt bends his neck to huff at Jaskiers throat.</p><p>”Do what you have to. Just dont kiss me” he says and Geralt looks back up at him with a questioning look.</p><p>”Why?” He asks, frowning, but Jaskier grabs a handful of delicious Witcher ass and squeeze.</p><p>Geralts eyes goes heavy lidded and he jerks softly. As if trying to not push up against Jaskier, as if to not put his thigh between Jaskiers legs and press against him.</p><p>”Kissing makes it real.” Jaskier says and shoots a look towards their pursuers. They are indeed being eyed with suspision still.</p><p>Geralt is still looking at Jaskier with a weird look.</p><p>”What?” Jaskier asks, but then Geralt moves his hands. Up and up so that he cups Jaskiers face, letting his thumbs draw gentle circles on his cheek.</p><p>And then he use one hand to tilt Jaskiers face upwards a fraction. And he leans in, still maintaining eye contact.</p><p>”Geralt?” Jaskier breathes, and he did say no but he is weak. He wants. Oh how he wants. But not if its not real.</p><p>”Geralt I said-”</p><p>”-I know.” Geralt says, eyes traveling over Jaskiers face, so close to his. Their noses touch, bump together. Geralt angles his head and press his lips softly against Jaskiers.</p><p>Its soft but it sends jolts of energy through his nerves, lighting up everywhere they touch, sparks behind his suddenly closed eyes.</p><p>They share a breath for one second. Two. When he opens his eyes again Geralt is already looking at him, still only a breath away. And then, oh so very deliberatly he leans in again. With his thumb Geralt catch Jaskiers bottom lip, pulling it down and releasing it before catching it between his lips.</p><p>Jaskier can’t breath. There is no air.</p><p>His hands are still on Geralt’s ass. And then its not enough. Not nearly enough. He pulls Geralt against him, feeling Geralt smiling in their kiss but he can’t care.</p><p>It’s real.</p><p>It has to be.</p><p>They pant each other’s breath, they push and pull closer, shoving clothes that’s in the way of precious skin.</p><p>And when Geralt nips and kiss at Jaskiers throat Jaskier suddenly remembers why they are doing this and shorts a glance towards the Street.</p><p>But their pursuers are gone.</p><p> </p><p>And they are free to go to the inn and explore each other in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hello dear!! could i request 33. the feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade from the sensory prompts?? thank you!! 💜</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh, YES you may! This is so so so great and I have feelings all over the place so please enjoy some soft boys pining for someone who is right there. Thank you for this prompt lovely @chryysaskk it was so much fun and I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier wakes up slowly. His head is that pleasant kind of foggy it gets between dream and wakefulness. It is warm, the kind of warm you get when you are in a soft bed and the sun is on your naked back.<br/>It takes another moment to register his matress is moving. Well, not moving per say, breathing. He can feel the rise and fall of a chest, from his estimations a rather wide one. He turns his head and snuggles closer, finding a crook in someones neck to sigh into.<br/>The neck has a light stubble, and when he shifts he can feel chesthair against his arm. So a man then. The man smells warm, safe, familiar. Like a campfire late at night, like horses and a hint of onions. He feels like he knows the name it belongs to, but his brain is not awake enough to focus right now.<br/>He wants it to be Geralt. It would be nice if it was. It usually isn’t though. Someone much like him, quite a lot. Foggy memories from the night before breach his mind. There was some drinking going on, but less than usual. He kissed someone with white hair. His lips were gentle, he remembers. Like the fingers are on his shoulder right now.<br/>Big fingers, a little rough, tracing up over his spine and up his shoulder blade. Soft patterns back and forth and in circles and spirals. It makes him smile.<br/>“Awake yet?” A someone says, that sounds very much like Geralt.<br/>That nice foggy feeling is dispatching, leaving a startlingly clear though in his head. This might actually be Geralt.<br/>He opens his eyes and tilts his head upwards. White hair. Yellow eyes watching him with amusement. A smile and that little chuckle that makes Jaskier bounce on his chest.<br/>“I think I am? But I am not sure?” Jaskier asks, smiling too. Geralt resumes his pattern on Jakskiers shoulder and Jaskier puts his head back in the crook of Geralt's neck.<br/>“What makes you doubt it?” Geralt says, and Jaskier suddenly registers his other hands on his lower back, drawing small circles.<br/>“For one, I'm on your chest.” <br/>“That is not the first time though.”<br/>“Fair. But it’s the first time you allow it.”<br/>Geralt hums, and Jaskier pretends that he is embarrassed. It would be nice if he was. <br/>Then Geralt's arms wrap around him, hugging him close. Oh. His stomach flips, flutters, his chest doing that wonderful thing where it feels like he could fly. His nose press against the soft skin on Geralt's throat and mothers, that Geralt wants him this close makes him ache.<br/>Jaskier presses a kiss to it, to the skin just above his pulsepoint, so softly they both could pretend he didn’t. Geralt's grip tightens, and Jaskier takes that as approval.<br/>So he does it again, a little firmer, his lips making that soft little sound.<br/>“Am I dreaming Geralt?” He asks quietly. “Is this real?”<br/>“If you want it to be.” he gets back.<br/>And Jaskier wants it to be. Oh, how he wants it to be.<br/>Geralt presses a kiss to his hair, and the circling fingers on his back resumes its path. The sun is warming his back and every breath Geralt takes lifts him higher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cold explosions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Thor throwing a mug at the ground* ANOTHER!</p><p>Or;  7. Raindrops on eyelashes and 36. Being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Modern Au in the rain, Jaskier in a jeans jacket and cold rain and it's past midnight and I love this and I want to draw it so bad,<br/>This one was prompted by lovely @voracious-reader on Tumblr, thank you a billion, I love this, it is so much fun and I might already have said that! Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His jeans jacket is getting heavy. It is really pouring down, the heaven opened up and decided the world needed a wash. The raindrops are big, they splash on his skin like small, cold explosions. Cold because he is burning. Jaskier is craning his head upwards, accepting the small explosions like a blessing. It gets in his eyes, dripping into his mouth.<br/>It doesn’t matter, nothing matters, because Geralt is standing right there. He can feel every puff of breath against his face, so close he can almost taste it. He blinks, a droplet falling from his eyelashes to his cheek, trickling downwards, catching in his stubble.<br/>They aren’t touching. No pinkies curled around each other, no little nose kisses, no hands fisting in the others hair.<br/>Only rain and the almost. Geralt is watching him, eyes all serious as always. Jaskier huffs a smile. The cheesy neon signs somewhere behind them gives Geralt's white hair a green and red halo. He looks holy, in a very modern way. <br/>The no touching is terrible.<br/>“What are you waiting for?” Jaskier whispers, and gets just a hint of lips against his. It sends a shiver down his spine, and he is pretending it is not from the cold.<br/>“Not waiting.” Geralt grumbles. “Savoring.”<br/>Jaskier has to look at those perfect lips when they speak. The way they form words, the way the raindrops trace them the way he wishes his fingers could.<br/>“Sap.” Jaskier says smiling and he can't resist anymore. He hooks his pinkie around Geralts and put his smiling lips on Geralts. Just touching. <br/>Geralt's hand grabs his hip and decides that that is enough. Wet chests press together and lips part and there is burning and cold explosions and neon halos and hands fisted in hair.<br/>The world melts away, following the rain into the draining pipes beneath their feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because Ella said fluffs and tapping fingers and my brain said yeah, bar fights, bar fights are fluffy.<br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me see.” Geralt says, stepping in close to Jaskier where he sits on the barrel outside the tavern.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Jaskies says turning his face away, and Geralt doesn’t believe him at all.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small bar fight. Someone said something or the other, and as per usual Jaskier went and did something about it. And this time it earned him a fist to the face. So Geralt steps closer anyway, grabbing Jaskiers chin carefully and tilts his face so he can assess the damage.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, it’s fine.” Jaskier mutters, eyes not meeting his, but doesn’t whack his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raises his other hand and traces it over Jaskiers nose, looking for damage. Jaskier draws a quick breath, and Geralt tries to catch his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it hurt?” He asks quietly, but Jaskier looks away stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He mumbles, cheeks starting to color in the semi darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt hums, and continues his search. Gently he follows the bridge of Jaskiers nose. Down on both sides, putting very light pressure to check for reaction. Nothing except for the slightly elevated heartbeat, for some reason, so that is good.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you using your witcher senses on me, Geralt?” Jasker asks suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. He is. Huh.</p><p> </p><p>He lets his finger trace under Jaskiers eye, over his cheek. </p><p>“Just checking to see you are alright.” He mumbles embarrassed, and Jaskier smirks.</p><p>He can feel the movement under his thumb, and it makes something inside him soften.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes lock for a long moment, finger gently drawing a little circle on Jaskiers cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to kiss me?” Jaskier whispers, and Geralt realizes he has drawn in closer, feeling Jaskiers breath on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to?” Geralt asks quietly, not quite believing what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>It flutters inside him, and he wants to, oh how he wants to.</p><p>Jaskier straightens up slightly, putting his hands on Geralt's wrists and they are so close.</p><p> </p><p>“Very much.” He whispers, so Geralt has to. He has no choice at all, no control over his own heart and body.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward, he drags his lips softly of Jaskiers dry ones. Softly, barely there. Jaskier draws a shaky breath, fingers tightening around him and Geralt steps closer, into the v of Jaskiers legs, and kisses him, really kisses him.</p><p>Jaskiers heartbeat is loud in his ears, possibly his own too.</p><p>He can’t focus, because it is warm and soft, and his hands cradle Jaskiers cheeks, barely believing he is allowed. He could kiss Jaskier forever, he realizes, relishing in the soft content sigh Jaskier makes when he kisses him again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the part, eyes still closed and breathing each other's air. When Geralt finally opens his eyes, Jaskier is smiling and already watching him. Geralt has to smile too, because that is what Jaskier does to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t start thinking fighting gets you kisses.” Geralt warns him with mirth, pinching his cheeks like you would a child.</p><p>“Ow, ooow, Geralt ow! Wait. Does that mean I can’t kiss you after you had a fight?” And really, the logic of this bard.</p><p>“We’ll see.” Geralt says, leaning in to steal a kiss again, and Jaskier melts into it like he belongs there.</p><p> </p><p>And he already knows, yes, Jaskier can kiss him anytime he wants, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Campside Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Hiya sneak! 🐼 I humbly request some snuggling around a campfire for warmth with Gerlion 💖🥺"</p><p>This is a prompt for my beloved overlord @Jaskierswolf, and of course who am I to resist!!! I love snuggles!! And pining!! So there will be pining!! Enjoy, my lovelies, and hope you like it Wolfie!! 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dandelion”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“I can hear your teeth chattering.”</p><p>“That is hardly surprising, you can hear everything.”</p><p>That earns him a snort from the other side of camp. Yes, Dandelion is cold. It is very, very fucking cold and he curse the whims of spring. He was the one who suggested they sleep outdoors in the beautiful night and, well, that is never happening again.</p><p>“Just come here.” Geralt says again, and as appealing as that sounds, to be pressed up against Geralt and sooth his aching heart, he is not going to leave his blanket fort.</p><p>“No. I said already, I'm not putting a toe outside this haven of safety. I will meet my death.”</p><p>Geralt sigs, but Dandelion deems it a fond sigh. They lie in silence for a while, the fire between them crackling merrily. Dandelion is pretending that his toes are actually warm and that he is not shivering at all. He almost manages too when he hears a soft rustling.</p><p>Geralt is standing up, seemingly unworried about the cold in his shirtless (<em>shirtless</em>!!) state, and drags his bedroll around the camp towards Dandelion.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“If you’re not coming to me, I'm coming to you.” Geralt says, and Dandelion feels the familiar ache squeeze inside his chest.</p><p>Geralt really is the best friend he has ever had. Even if that is all it might ever be.</p><p>He settles down behind Dandelion, blocking off the worst of the cold from the wind. It immediately feels better, but Dandelion can’t help but want to inch closer.</p><p>“Better?” Geralt asks, and yes.</p><p>“Much better, my friend, thank you.”</p><p>His teeth aren’t chattering anymore, but the cold is still seeping in despite his best efforts. He snuggles down deeper into his bedroll, hoping to hide from it. Experience says it won’t help, but here’s to being optimistic.</p><p>Cold.</p><p>Freezing, terrible, damned cold seeps in from a crack in his blanket behind his back.</p><p>“Geralt!” He hisses, turning his head to glare at him. “<em>Cold</em>!”</p><p>Geralt, the evil man he is, chuckles, and a warm hand is placed on Dandelion's back.</p><p>...It would seem the shivers are back.</p><p>“Working on it.” Geralt says, and drags his hand over his back, over his side, letting in even more cold, and then over his chest.</p><p>Yes, Dandelion is shivering, and it is <em>absolutely</em> because of the cold.</p><p>Dandelion is pulled backwards, towards Geralt's chest, and a second blanket is put over him. If his pulse wasn’t racing and his fingers weren’t itching to touch, this would be an incredible idea. It still is, because he is heating up rather quickly, but his poor heart.</p><p>“Ugh, you have so much hair.” Geralt complains, his rough fingers tracing a wild curl from Dandelion's face and behind his ear. Then he smoothes it downwards to get it out of his own face.</p><p>The feeling of Geralt's fingers in his hair puts goosebumps on his arms, and he closes his eyes to stave off the images that invites.</p><p>“That didn’t help at all.” Geralt mutters, a hot finger just grazing the skin on Dandelions neck as he keeps trying.</p><p>“This won’t work. Turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>Turn. Around.</p><p>Hang the fuck on.</p><p> </p><p>“You what now?” Dandelion asks, a little breathless.</p><p>“I won’t be able to sleep with your greasy hair in my face-”</p><p>“Rude!”</p><p>“-so you will have to turn around.”</p><p>“And what, hug you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Dandelion's mouth is faster than his brain. For a few agonizing heartbeats nothing is said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it.” Geralt mutters, and lifts his arm over Dandelion's chest slightly to give him room to move.</p><p>So he does.</p><p>Dandelion shifts stiffly and as soon as he is facing Geralt, he is pushed against that bare chest and that arm is secured around his back. Dandelion puts his arm around Geralt to get more comfortable, he tells himself. Not to get closer.</p><p>Geralt sighs contentedly, his chin touching the top of Dandelion's head and lets their legs tangle.</p><p>They are so close together, and yes, Dandelion is not cold anymore. He is aching, he is longing, he wants what is just right <em>there</em>.</p><p>“You smell nice.” Geralt mumbles quietly, on the verge of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe sleeping outside isn’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Butt crack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier/Dandelion modern au, based on true events.<br/>This crackfic is naked :))))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@damatris darling this is all your fault. @jaskierswolf this is all because of you. @dani-dandelino you enabler you.<br/>This is what happens when all kinds of realities meet fiction, no I will not elaborate. This was written on the go and over the phone. </p><p>Beware the nude. Please enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dandelion is so tired.</p><p>He has been working in the studio to finish his exam piece almost every night for three weeks. Its late, he has a headache, and he just wants to sit and relax at his room. Only there is a party going on in their house. There is always a party going on in their house.</p><p>His roomie, Jaskier, doesn’t mind much. Normally Dandelion wouldn’t either but, fuck, his brain is not up for it.</p><p>He puts his airpods on and blasts some old gold to keep the thoughts at bay. So what if it is his yearning list, he deserves some quality pining.</p><p><em>I cant fight this feeling any longer</em>, REO Speedwagon tells him as he crosses the parking lot outside his school.</p><p><em>You belong to me</em> Patsy Cline croons as he climbs the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He get interrupted in the common room, Valdo waving cheerily from the couch with his arm thrown around a cute girl. Ugh.</p><p>Valdo tries to make him come sit down, but no.</p><p>He takes a quick look around the room, noticing the absence of Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>He pauses at the door out. <br/>If it is one thing his heart can’t handle tonight, it would be Jaskier with someone in their room. There is only so much he can withstand.</p><p>He turns back to Valdo and pops an airpod out.</p><p> </p><p>”Juliaaaan!” Valdo yells happily over the music. ”Come have beer with uuuus!”</p><p>The girl clinging to Valdo holds out an unopened beer.</p><p>”No, but thank you. Have you seen Jaskier?” He asks. Dandelion hates when they call him Julian.</p><p>”You mean Juuuulek?” Valdo slurs and Dandelion rolls his eyes.</p><p>”Yes. Is he around?”</p><p>”Naah, he went to your room some time ago.”</p><p>Dandelion nods his thanks and flees back into the music. Valdo said nothing about anyone else, so hopefully it will be alright. But Jaskier has a way with people, they flock to him and makes them feel wanted. Naturelly Dandelion is smitten, and naturally Jaskier falls into bed with everyone but him.</p><p> </p><p>A jazzy tune drowns out the wretched pop music screaming from blown out speakers and Dandelion walks the short distance to their room.</p><p>The door isn't locked, so he walks in as normal.</p><p>Only. The sight that meets him isnt normal.</p><p> </p><p>There are pants on the floor. And Jaskiers favorite pikachu underwear lies tossed next to them. And his bright orange pumpkin t shirt.</p><p>What? Dandelion follows the trail with his eyes, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> L is for the way you Look. At me. </em>
</p><p>Jaskier is still wearing his ugly tube socks. His feet are wiggling around, trying to keep his balance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O is for the Only one I see </em>
</p><p>His knobbly knees are going from side to side, always so hairy, and oh god….</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>V is very very, extra ordinary </em>
</p><p>Jaskiers dick is swinging back and forth, up and down, slapping against his thighs as he circles his hips forcefully. His eyes are closed, head tilted towards the celing. His butt is pure art, jiggling gently with the rocking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E is for- </em>
</p><p>Dandelion shuts the door. Stands there for a moment.</p><p>Why the fuck isJaskier hoolahooping? Two in the morning? Naked?</p><p> </p><p>Dandelion can't get the image out of his mind.</p><p>What. The. Fuck. Without a thought, he turns back to the common room.</p><p> </p><p>He sits down next to Valdos girl and takes the beer right out of her hand and drains it.</p><p> </p><p>ಠ_ಠ</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The steam rises from the water, so hot it makes Jaskiers face flush. He sits submerged to his chest in the spring, the water almost white with minerals. It feels good, it loosens muscles he didn't even know he was clenching. He leans back against the smooth stone, letting a sigh escape him.</p><p>“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Geralt says next to him. He has his arms stretched out, hair loose and damp, sticking to his face. He looks completely at ease, and Jaskier smiles up towards the ceiling. </p><p>“It does.” Jaskier agrees. “Why haven’t we gone here before?”</p><p>“It’s usually frozen shut at this time a year.” Geralt tells him, easing a bit further down into the water. “Normally this passage isn’t open until late spring.”</p><p>They soak in companionable silence, water dripping somewhere in the cave.</p><p>“You want me to wash your back?” Jaskier offers after a while.</p><p>“Let me do it.” Geralt says, surprising him. </p><p>“Oh. Sure.” Jaskier sits a bit straighter, following Geralt's movements with his eyes as he gets up from the water. </p><p>“Don’t you dare use my shirt as a sponge. It is far too expensive for that.” Jaskier tells Geralt sternly, but the witcher only chuckles. The bastard.</p><p>He hears Geralt shuffle around, then some sloshing.</p><p>Thighs appear on both sides and Jaskier suddenly sits comfortably in the V of Geralts legs. </p><p>Geralt dips something in the water, and then drags it over Jaskiers back. The fabric is roughly spun but soft with use. So Geralt's shirt, then. </p><p>Jaskier smiles, he relaxes a bit more and drapes his arms over Geralt's bare knees in support.</p><p>“This is nice.” Jaskier says quietly, and Geralt hums in agreement. His other hand not holding the shirt comes to rest on Jaskiers shoulder, holding him steady.</p><p>“When did you get this scar?” Geralt asks suddenly, tapping with his thumb just left of his spine. There is a line there, thin but a little crooked. Geralt's hand on him sends little tingles under his skin, and Jaskier fights off a shiver.</p><p>The scar is barely visible so he doesn’t give it much thought.</p><p>“Oh, you found that? It’s silly really. It’s from that time when we were fighting ghouls and they chased me up a tree. And when you chased them off, I fell down and landed on something.”</p><p>Geralt throws the wet shirt over Jaskiers shoulder, using both hands to tilt Jaskiers head upwards.</p><p>“You told me you didn’t get hurt!” Geralt accuses.</p><p>“I lied. And you are about six years old too late to be mad at that, my friend.” Jaskier grins, enjoying his warm palms on his cheeks. </p><p>Geralt gives him a glare, pinches his cheeks in punishment, and tilts his face forwards again.</p><p>“And you nag my ears off if I even hide a stubbed toe.” Geralt says, and Jaskier can hear the pout in his voice.</p><p>“Of course.” Jaskier smiles, enjoying Geralt's hands dragging across his skin, down his neck and over his shoulder. The shirt lies forgotten and it slowly falls into the water. “If I ever let you get away with one thing, one day you won’t tell me you lost an arm.”</p><p>“How the hell would you miss my losing an arm?” Geralt asks, incredulous, letting his hands roam over the expanse over Jaskiers back.</p><p>“I'm sure you would find a way. You are creative.” </p><p>“Am I supposed to say thank you?” </p><p>“You are most welcome, witcher dear.” Jaskier says, smug as a cat. </p><p>“So how did you get this one?” Geralt asks, this time he pokes on Jaskiers neck.</p><p>“Do I have something there?” Jaskier asks, raising a hand to feel where Geralt is tapping. Their fingers touch, and another set of sparks breaks out under his skin. Geralt doesn’t draw back, he tangles their fingers together and Jaskier draws a breath.</p><p>“Geralt?” He asks softly. Geralt leans forward, his hair falls onto Jaskiers shoulder, followed by a puff of air.</p><p>“Let me see.” Geralt mumbles, his voice suddenly very close to Jaskiers ear. He can’t fight it anymore, a shiver rakes through him as Geralt's lips connect with his skin, a soft, barely there kiss. </p><p>“No you are right.” Geralt says quietly. “It was just me.”</p><p>Jaskiers fingers tighten around Geralts when his neck is kissed again. He tilts his head to give him more access, and Geralt rumbles his approval.</p><p>“Smooth.” Jaskier chuckles, shifting forward so that Geralt can sink back down into the spring behind him. Arms wrap around him and pull him back against Geralt's chest. It is a little too warm, but Jaskier wouldn’t leave for the world.</p><p>“You forgot to wash my back.” Jaskier informs Geralt, and is punished by a little bite. “Ow. Rude, Geralt.”</p><p>“Can’t. My shirt is gone and you won’t let me use yours.” Geralt says against his neck, nose running back and forth in small, soft patterns, pressing kisses here and there.</p><p>“Oh, blaming that on me, are we?” Jasker mutters, properly lacing his fingers with Geralts now. This is nice. Unexpected, but so very nice. </p><p>“As much as I can.” Geralt agrees, and Jaskier makes an indignant sound.</p><p>“Rude, again, Geralt!” He says, mock offence in his voice.</p><p>“Want me to kiss it better?” Geralt asks, holding him just a little closer.</p><p>“Please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A night off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier x Dandelion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Dearest Panda! May I perhaps have some Jaskilion smooching, perhaps some neck kisses?"<br/>@Jaskierswolf my darling overlord, YES you may! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Performing is fun and all, but some nights are not for the masses.</p><p>Not for the tired girl getting up early to milk the cows, not for the fishermen drowning his sorrows of long lost loves, not even for the well paying nobles with big halls and sparkling silver.</p><p>Some nights are just for them.</p><p> </p><p>Dandelion and Jaskier are renting a place above a small store selling boots in Novigrad. It is only for a time, resting between places until their wanderlust calls them out again. They are cuddled up together on the floor, having tossed all blankets and pillows into a tiny nest in front of the fireplace. <br/>It is warm and cozy, both laying on their sides with Jaskier nestled up against Dandelion's chest, watching the flames dance.</p><p>Dandelion's hand traces over Jaskiers arm, small patterns and silly words. Jaskier hums a tune, one of their more recent ones they are working on, and he can never get out of his head.</p><p>“Thought we had the night off, sweets.” Dandelion says, leaning on his elbow over Jaskier, tracing his fingers over his shoulder and his collarbone.</p><p>“Tell that to my brain.” Jaskier says, barely suppressing a shiver at the sensation of a finger dipping inside his tunic.</p><p>“Guess I’ll have to distract it then.” Dandelion says agreeably and pushes Jaskier to his back. Jaskier goes willingly with a smile, Dandelions hair tickling his cheek as he leans down and their lips meet in a tender kiss.</p><p>Jaskiers fingers tangle in his golden locks, and he pulls Dandelion closer and steals another one when Dandelion is trying to pull back.</p><p>“Did it work?” Dandelion asks, smiling against his lips.</p><p>“Hm, depends.” Jaskier tells him, enjoying how the kisses travel from his lips, under his jaw and towards his neck. “What comes after <em>A knight so valiant</em>? How do we even rhyme with valiant?”</p><p>Dandelion nips at his ear and Jaskier makes a hum of approval.</p><p>“Clearly, I need to work harder.” He whispers, one hand sliding down and in under Jaskiers shirt, touching the soft skin of his stomach.</p><p>“I thought we had the night off, love.” Jaskier teases, and then moans when Dandelion nips at his neck in punishment.</p><p>“Sassy.” Dandelion comments and Jaskier chuckles, accepting Dandelions best attempt to chase all other thoughts than him out if his head.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, some nights are meant to be spent in each other's arms, tucked away safely from the world until the stars, the sun and the moon calls them out on the path again. Some nights are meant for just the two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have a soft thought you want to see too? send me a prompt! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. You love things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Farm lady says mean things and Jaskier is hung up on it and pining.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hear it is a little @too-many-fandoms-no-social-life ‘s birthday. So a little bird told me. And I so happen to have a wee bit of pining as a birthday gift for this Birthday Cam! </p><p>Hope you had a lovely day, cutie!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are three or four things that Geralt can admit that he loves. Roach is one. Ciri is another. He loves Gwent and he loves his family. There. Geralt loves things.</p><p>Jaskier is still pissed about that fucking farmers wife, letting Geralt kill their problem and send him of with an insult. The audacity. </p><p>If Geralt hadn’t put a hand on the scruff of his neck Jaskier, seen the look in his eye, there would have been words. Many. Words.</p><p>But Jaskier speaks Witcher rather well, in his own humble opinion, and the words shall be saved for a more important purpose. Meaning, telling Geralt exactly how much shit that lady was talking.</p><p>He can still feel the sensation of Geralt's hand lingering on his neck when they sit by their little campfire that night. Roach is munching happily among the trees and the sounds of the night have settled around them. It is peaceful, but Jaskier is not happy.</p><p> </p><p>“You love things.” Jaskier says suddenly, breaking the silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“You love things!” Jaskier repeats again. “Lots of things! And people! Sometimes!” </p><p> </p><p>He is possibly working himself up into a rant, but this is really bothering him. Geralt loves so much, in all the way that matters.</p><p> </p><p>“This has been bothering you all this time?” Geralt asks with a small smile.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Jaskier says. “You are not incapable of feelings!”</p><p> </p><p>“No I am not.” Geralt agrees, looking amused. He is fiddling with a small wooden carving, Jaskier is rather certain that he got it from Eskel. </p><p> </p><p>“Like right now. What are you feeling right now!” Jaskier demands, staring intently at the witcher. The fire crackles merrily between them, a stew bubbling in a pot above it.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt looks up, meets his eye. Jaskiers heart rate picks up, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. A habit he just can’t seem to shake.</p><p>It happens when he feels a little nervous. Rather common when he is around Geralt, to be honest. Sometimes his chest is fluttery with it, or like right now, a gentle ache.</p><p> </p><p>“Curious” Geralt says, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” Jaskier asks, hoping to gods and bog monsters and wyverns or anything that Geralt isn’t picking up on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you care so much if I love.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>See, that is another thing he didn’t want Geralt to pick up on. Because Jaskier knows that Geralt loves. Just not necessarily him. Which is… not all that fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Not if. I know you do. I'm just ranting because that lady.” Jaskier tries to play it off, but he can hear his own words falling flat.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt studies him for another moment, and then shrugs, letting it go, returning to his fiddling with the carving.</p><p>Jaskier fantasies about Geralt pushing it. About making Jaskier tell him. Tell him how much he loves him, wants him, wants him to love him back.</p><p>But Geralt doesn’t say anything, doesn’t push it.</p><p>“I care, because I know that you do.” Jaskier says before he can change his mind. “You love so many, Roach, Ciri, Yennefer, Eskel,  hell you even love that idiot Zoltan. And Lambert and Vesemir and Triss and stupid old Regis. And it is frustrating to me, and I can only imagine how it must feel for you.”</p><p>Geralt looks at him again over the fire and Jaskier can feel his cheeks heating up.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Geralt says quietly. “But you forgot someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”Jaskier says, licking his lips again. He needs to stop that. </p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Fuck. Shit, fuck, bloody-</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” </p><p> </p><p>Please please please please please-</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskiers lungs burn. He wants to draw in a deep breath and calm himself, but that would be telling. His heart beats like crazy and he is trying to stay composed but it is so damned hard.</p><p>He is loved. Maybe not as he loves Geralt but-</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt catches his eye again. Jaskier can’t breathe. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskeir can’t take it. He stands up abruptly and turns around. He is not sure where to go, what to do. There is a pressure behind his eyes, he can feel his chin do that wrinkly thing it does when you are holding back a sob.</p><p>He is clenching his fists, his fingernails biting in hard into the palm of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabs his, big fingers prying his fist open carefully. Then the other one. Geralt turns him around and pushes Jaskiers head down on Geralt's shoulder. His forehead connects with Geralt's tunic, and he finally draws in that deep shuddering breath. Geralt's hand lingers on the back of his neck, warm and grounding.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Geralt mumbles and Jaskier pinches his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare.” He grumbles, and then wraps his shaking arms around the witcher. They don’t hug much, but Geralt started it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Geralt.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Geral might not love him the way Jaskier loves him. He would like to think that the soothing thumb drawing circles on his skin means more. He would like to think that the hand Geralt wraps around him and hugging him tighter is more than just friendship. The way Geralt's nose press into neck, the way Geralt’s fingers curl in his shirt.</p><p>This love is enough. More than he ever thought he would get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and hopefully it is not as unrequieted as he might think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Jail for roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff prompt for you:<br/>Modern geraskier blankie hugs 🥺🥺🥺</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted by @suddenly-a-twilight-blog on tumblr. Though i must confess i might want to redo it sometime for that Ultimate Soft TM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Move, Jaskier.”<br/>“No. I was here first.”<br/>“You are taking up the entire couch.”<br/>“I know. It is my right and my responsibility to-”<br/>“I will lay down on you.”<br/>“You wouldn’t dare!”<br/>“You have three seconds.”<br/>“Geralt!”<br/>“One.”<br/>“No, I’m not moving. Sit on the floor.”<br/>“Two.”<br/>“You won’t do it. I am too cute to be squished.”<br/>“Hah! Sure. Three! Alright, you did this to yourself.”</p><p>Jaskier did have those three seconds to prepare, but somehow he was not prepared. Geralt is a big man, and Jaskier is… well not as big. Jaskier is laying on his back, glaring up at his friend as he counts. Not until Geralt is mid air, falling onto him, does Jaskier truly believe it.<br/>The air is knocked right out of his lungs as Geralt lands on him, not catching himself at all. Jaskier protests as loudly as he can, but there is actually very little air left, so it is mostly a wheeze.</p><p>“You SMOTHER Miette? You SMOTHER his body like - hhhhh - help!! JAIL for roommate. Jail for roommate for a THOUSAND years!”</p><p>“I’m appearently not smothering you hard enough, if you can quote stupid at me.” Geralt says and makes himself comfortable on top of Jaskier, taking good care to lay as much weight on him as he is able. Again, Geralt is a big man.</p><p>Jaskier makes a complaining sound, but he is well and truly stuck, there isn’t even any wriggle room.</p><p>“Geeerallt” He whines. “I was watching a moovieee.”</p><p>“Now I am watching a movie. Oooh, The Old Guard, good choice.”</p><p>Jaskier wriggles and complains more, but he is not doing any serious effort to actually push him away. It is… cozy. Safe and warm. Geralt has settled so his head is on Jaskiers shoulder, effectively blocking the view of the tv, and he has put his arms under Jaskiers shoulders in a half hug. Their legs are tangled and Jaskier can feel Geralt's chest expand with every inhale. His own heartbeat is loud in his ears, and his body is struggling to decide if it is being comforted or assaulted with flittery fluttery nerves. Comfort is winning out, and he sighs loudly and wriggles his arms free and wraps them around Geralt.</p><p>“You smell like sweat.” Jaskier tells him, squeezing him and burrowing his head into Gealts filthy hair.</p><p>“I just came from the gym.”</p><p>“I can tell. Your shirt is moist.”</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>“Mmmmmmoist.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Jaskier.”</p><p>“Hmm.. Maybe later. Too cozy.”</p><p>Jaskiers mouth does that sometimes. Speaks without thinking, what so ever. Now he is fighting down his embarrassment, trying to keep it as a joke and not something he very much wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Geralt says nothing, there are action sounds coming from the tv, and Geralt's arms squeeze around him a little tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. How it ends (mcd)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, ANGST, NO HAPPY ENDING</p><p>Eskel tries to fight down memories tearing his heart out. And then he fights something that wins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im sorry!!!! Im so so sorry!!!!<br/>But this is my revenge fic because a very -small- slight and I am evil...... sorry not sorry saph, love you &lt;3<br/>And thank you my innocent bean for helping me plotting!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rejection sucks. It really fucking sucks.<br/>Eskel sits in a corner of the tavern, drinking away memories that just won’t leave him alone. It is not a physical pain, but it is not far from it. His lungs feel prickly, like he isn’t getting enough air, and his heart is heavy and hanging somewhere in his gut.<br/>He relives Geralt's sad smile. How he apologized for not feeling the same. How he left.<br/>Eskel slams his tankard down on the table, startling the lady sitting two tables over.<br/>He doesn’t apologize, he just glares down his drink, hating it. Hating it for not numbing him enough for the spikes of pain that lance through him.<br/>Eskel saw them today. Geralt and his bard.<br/>For Jaskier really is his bard, no one watching can miss the way they dance around each other. A reassuring hand there, a soft smile when the other isn't looking there.<br/>It is all that Eskel ever wanted, never had, and it fucking sucks.</p><p> Lambert sits across from him, not saying a word. That isn’t all unusual lately. He lost someone recently, someone who meant more to him than he was ready to say. He never got the chance to.<br/>“Ready for the Forktail tomorrow?” Lambert asks him, pretending that the both of them are fine. Just peachy.<br/>“Sure.” Eskel says, he probably is. “The bombs are ready, right?”<br/>“Yeah. And dipped the arrows and prepared the crossbow.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>They go back to silence. And suppressing.</p><p>They were not ready. <br/>The forktail bears down on them, wings wide and a mouth filled with teeth the size of Eskels unterarm. It fights hard, and even when it’s too of them, it is almost too much. Is too much, Eskel sees it coming before Lambert does. Lambert isn’t even watching the tail, as it sweeps through the air. Eskel doesn’t think, he blasts Lambert out of the way with an Aard and aims a cut at it when it slams into the ground where Lambert just stood.<br/>He breaks a few venomous spikes, but it pisses the forktail off more than it hurts it. It shrieks and lunges on Lambert laying on the ground. Eskel tackles it, heedless of the spikes piercing his leather armor, the impact giving Lambert just the time he needed to roll out of reach.<br/>He barely notices, hyped up on potions as he is, but he can feel blood start seeping down the inside of his clothes, a prickly sensation where it is pushing into him.</p><p>The beast shudders, shakes, and then it is crumbling to the ground. Eskel winces when the spikes rips from his flesh. They stand panting, Lambert glaring at him furiously.<br/>“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” He roars. And he is absolutely right, that was not a smart move on Eskels part.<br/>“I saved you.” He says defensively, the prickly sensation spreading. Is he going numb? No it’s just the aftershock from the potions, he is fine.<br/>“You could have killed us both!” Lambert hisses, stepping right into Eskels space and pokes him in the chest. He barely feels it.<br/>“It was about to kill you, what would you have me do?!” Eskel snarls back, and Lambert scowls.<br/>“Don’t do it again!” He says, turning around and stalking off.<br/>Eskel can’t feel his lips.<br/>He watches Lambert leave him behind, an echo of a memory plaguing him still. He blinks slowly, the world muting, tilting.<br/>Eskel is not sure how long he stands there, unable to move, but his knees are suddenly hitting the ground, the world tilting, darkening around the edges.<br/>There is something dripping out of his mouth, but he can’t move his hand to wipe it.</p><p>He wonders if Geralt will miss him. If Lambert will blame himself. Probably not.<br/>But he feels bad about leaving Vesemir alone in the keep. <br/>Eskel wonders if Lambert will be able to tell him about it.</p><p>And then all goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Being loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff. Much fluff.<br/>Kaer Morhen, Eskel/Geralt getting together, learning feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And because I felt bad about being evil, I squeezed out another few words...... hehehe<br/>Sorry Saph, here is your favorite pairing and everybody lives &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>No beta because i literally wrote this under an hour and Im tired and Im going to sleep now hehehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wonders of being loved. Geralt has always wondered about it, watching Jaskier fall in and out of love every other week. He wonders what it would feel like, to be loved like that.<br/>He doesn’t ask Jaskier about it, of course he doesn’t. That would be silly and embarrassing. But he can’t find it in himself to let it go.<br/>So these thoughts he carries with him, through the passes and the valleys on his way towards Kaer Morhen. He did invite the bard, but he was much too busy falling in love with some lady or other. He meets Lambert by the gate, and greets him with a big hug and a clap on the back. They trade insults on the way to the stables, and when he opens the door and finds Eskel caring for his horse Scorpion, a jolt of excitement shoots through his entire body.<br/>Eskels face breaks into a smile, and as soon as Roach has been put in a stall he pulls him into a hug. Both arms wrapped around his body, chests tightly pressed together.<br/>Eskel should know, he knows so many things. Geralt decides to ask him after dinner, when Lambert isn’t there to tease him.<br/>Eskel pulls back and claps a hand on his shoulder, eyes gentle despite the ragged scars running down his face.<br/>They chatter about their year as they put the horses in order. Lambert slinks of, bored with their ‘old man talk’ and leaves just the two of them alone.<br/>“I’ve missed you.” Eskel says, hanging on the edge of the stall looking at Geralt. A rush of warmth explodes in his chest.<br/>“I’ve missed you too.” Geralt says, feeling strangely embarrassed by it. “I’m glad we made it another year.”</p><p>Such is their routine. Settle in, celebrate another year alive, carry on.<br/>The keep in winter is a lot of work, especially in the state it is in now. After that first night or two of reunion, there is wood to chop, deer to hunt, decoctions to brew. Documentation and studying too, if Vesemir ever catches them idle.</p><p>After dinner, just before bedtime, Geralt can’t hold it in anymore. He sneaks off to Eskels room, just a few doors down from his own. He is all nerves when he approaches, but not really understanding why.<br/>Eskel opens the door before Geralt can knock. He could probably hear his anxious heartbeat long before he even came close, and he gives a crooked smile.<br/>“Something on your mind?” Eskel guesses and Geralt nods. His tongue seems to have gotten stuck to the roof of his mouth, because Eskel is looking so soft in his sleeping tunic.<br/>Eskel lets him inside, and Geralt takes a seat on the chair next to his working table when Eskel sits down on the bed. Now that he is actually here, he is not sure how to ask it.<br/>“Do you know what it is like to be loved?” He asks hesitantly. Eskel looks surprised and tilts his head and frowns.<br/>“What do you mean?” He asks.<br/>“I mean, Jaskier feels things so intensely. I have seen how happy they look, and I just don’t know what it feels like.” Geralt explains, looking down at his fiddling hands. Maybe this was a bad idea.<br/>“You don’t?”  He can’t look at Eskel, for some reason his fight or flight instinct is triggered. He shakes his head and shrugs, not sure how to explain himself properly.<br/>When Eskel stands up from the bed, Geralt has to look at him though. His brow is still furrowed, and he is holding out a hand.<br/>“Come here.”<br/>Geralt does, he stands up and there is a crackling sensation under his skin when his hand touches Eskels. Curious.<br/>“Do you want to know?” the scarred witcher asks, taking a step closer. Gerald nods hesitantly and feels like he is missing something important.<br/>Eskel laces their fingers together slowly, gently. Both of their hands are dry, rough, callused and scarred. They fit good together, Geralt thinks, and push that thought right out of his head.<br/>Just as slowly as their fingers fit together, Eskel lifts their hands to his mouth. He looks Geralt in the eyes and presses a kiss to the back of his hand, lips lingering.<br/>Warm. Geralt feels warm.<br/>“I feel loved sometimes.” Eskel tells him quietly, lips moving against his hand. “When you look at me like this.” Eskel takes another step forward, rearranging their hands so that he can press Geralt's palm to his chest, right over his heart.<br/>“When you smile at me, my heart is working as hard as if I'm fighting a bruxa. When you came here tonight, all I wanted to do is hold you close.” <br/>Geralt can’t process. He is busy feeling Eskels chest under his hand, his pulse a fast but steady beat under his palm, his own pulse racing in response.<br/>Is this it?<br/>Geralt looks up into Eskels kind, amber eyes, so much like his own. Eskels frown eases and a soft smile takes its place. With his other hand he pulls Geralt's hair behind his ear, and lets his hand rest against Geralt's neck, just under his ear.<br/>“That is what it’s like to feel loved?” Geralt asks, unbelieving. Eskel nods. “I make you feel like  that?”<br/>“You do.” Eskel confirms, his pulse spiking with the words. Geralt opens his mouth and draws in a ragged breath.<br/>“You still can.” He ventures. “Hold me, that is.”<br/>The sound Eskel makes, something in between a grunt and a whine, when he pulls Geralt to his chest and buries his nose in his neck. Geralt returns the hug eagerly, pressing in as close as he can. <br/>They are about the same height, but Eskel is so much wider than him. Bulky, with a soft layer on top. They don’t usually hug without their armor on, hell, they usually don’t hug at all.<br/>It feels intimate, and Geralt finally is starting to understand why Jaskier is so gods fucking clingy. Geralt might turn clingy too, if this is what it feels like.<br/>“Will you stay?” Eskel asks, nuzzling closer still.<br/>“Yes.”<br/>There is no way Geralt can leave now. If this is what it feels like, if this is what he makes Eskel feel too, there is nothing that can make him leave.</p><p>They cuddle up in Eskels bed together. It is narrow, made for only the one witcher. It makes it all the better when they fit together, limbs tangled in each other, gentle kisses pressed onto foreheads.</p><p>“I love you.” Geralt says into the darkness of the room. It feels right.<br/>“I love you too.” Eskel smiles, and the wonders of being loved is a remarkable thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. In the fire light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lesfillesenfleurs said:<br/>dear panda may i say i missed your immaculate geraskier fluff?? may i ask for some?? 👀 could be tender touching or whatever you want really, if you feel like it 💞</p><p>Yes my dear, yes you may.<br/>Here there be soft Geraskier holding pinkies and a very tired Ciri.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is falling slowly, as it does in summer. Here and there small camp fire burns, lighting up couples and friends and families, gathered among the trees.<br/>They are all paying close attention to the man in front of them.<br/>For once, it is not Jaskier. For once, Jaskier is content with sitting in the crowd. By his side sits Geralt, Ciri half asleep and leaning back on his chest.<br/>Geralt has one arm around her middle, and her small hands are holding his big one. The bard telling the tale walks among the groups. His voice carries, strong but smooth. It is a good story, and he is making the crowd gasp and laugh in all the right places.<br/>Jaskier enjoys himself, actually. But it is getting a little cold, so he shifts closer to the fire.<br/>His hand accidentally bumps into Geralts, their fingers touching.<br/>He withdraws an inch, mindful about the distance now. He tries to listen to the story, he really does, but from that little contact there are butterflies inside his chest, their soft wings brushing against his ribs and making him ache. <br/>Jaskier stares ahead, pretending everything is fine, and it almost is. He is almost back into it, gasping with the others when the knight in the story takes a beating.</p><p>There is a touch against his pinkie.<br/>First he thinks it is a bug, so he looks down, prepared to yank his hand away in horror.<br/>Only to find Geralt's hand sneaking closer to his.<br/>Oh. <br/>He keeps perfectly still, not looking at the witcher, just watching their hands.<br/>Geralt’s hand is inching closer, closer still, until his pinkie covers Jaskiers.<br/>Jaskiers open as if to say something, but nothing comes out. So he closes it again, looking at their hands touching. He can feel his cheeks heating up, blush spreading all the way to his ears.<br/>It feels unreal.<br/>He looks up and finds Geralt already watching him with a soft smile.<br/>Ciri starts snoring gently, snuggling closer to Geralt's chest. Darkness slowly joins them among the trees, only chased away by the fires.<br/>Just like that, nothing else matters anymore.<br/>Jaskier spreads his fingers, letting Geralt's hand cover more of his. They fit together nicely, callused and rough from their trades but gentle all the same. <br/>Jaskier is paying close attention to the man in front of him, his Geralt, and sees no one else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Reason Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thecomfortofoldstorries said:<br/>post mountain geralt - the reason by hoobstank - please. i need ths in my life. pleas panda. you're my only hope</p><p>Ask and you shall recieve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have no idea how much fun i had with this. Also, it is 1 am and i have not read this a second time. Might in the morning but this needs to see the light of day... night... whatever.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is drunk.</p><p>Unbelievably drunk. He is standing by his table, as usual in the corner of the tavern, but he is leaning over it and waving a bottle around.</p><p>“<em>I’M SORRY THAT I HUUURTCHUUUU!</em>” Geralt sing-slurs, his entire body working to express his feelings. “<em>IT’S SOMTHINGGG I MUST LIFF WIFF EVRRYDAAAYY</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer watches the pitiful scene from the bar. She shakes her head, accepting the glass of wine the barkeep puts in front of her. He follows her gaze and gives a sympathetic wince.</p><p>“He’s been at it for a while. I think he broke some lass’ heart. Don’t have it in me to throw the poor sod out.”</p><p>“A kindness.” Yennefer says, sipping at her drink with a frown, but it probably isn’t. For anybody.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt's voice is not bad, but well. Let’s just say he is going more for emotion than technicality.</p><p>“<em>AND ALL THE PAIN I PUT YOOOOUUUTHROOOOUUUGGGHH</em>” Geralt closes his eyes and clenches his fists to his chest, completely disregarding the bottle he is already holding and spilling wine over the table. More wine.</p><p>“-<em>AH WISHHH I COULD TAKEET ALL AWAAYYYYYY! AND BEEE THE ONE WHO CATHCES ALL YOUR TEAAARS!!</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Charming, so very charming.</p><p>The bard should see him now, because this song is not for her. No, their ship has sailed and burned, set on fire with a carefully aimed Igni, and toasted chestnuts over the flames. As one does.</p><p>This is for Jaskier. Julian. The viscount.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“THATS WHY I NEED YOU TO HEEEAAAR!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It probably should make her feel something about this. That Geralt is so broken up about hurting the bard in a way he never was when he hurt her. Well. She is kind of glad he didn’t, because it is truly a spectacle to watch.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I FOUND A REEEAAASSN FOR MEEE! TO CHANGE WHO I UUUUUSED TO BEEEE!” </em></p><p>Oof, that was so off key. She takes a big gulp of wine and tries not to cringe too hard.</p><p> </p><p>One of the other patrons must agree with her and finally snaps.</p><p>“Quit your wailing witcher and just go to her!! The fuck?!”</p><p>Geralt hushes him with an exaggerated motion, supporting himself over the table and putting a rather wobbly finger to his lips.</p><p>“SSHHHHH! Ah, where was I…”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt thinks for a moment, really thinks, and Yennefer suppress a smile. She has never seen Geralt this drunk, this stupid drunk. She guesses he rarely could get away with it, and him not knowing she is here tonight allows him to really let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right! <em>A REAAAAASNNN TO START OVER NEEEEW</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>She should just teleport the bard in. Put an end to it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“AND THE REASON IS YOOOOUUUUU</em>.”</p><p>Is the song ending? It sounds like it was the ending. She shoots a look at the bartender, and he just shakes his head.</p><p>“You just wait.” He says, filling up her glass without asking for money. Ah.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I FOUND A REAASON TO SHOW</em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“For fucks sake.” Yennefer realizes she is the one saying it. Because Geralt is ridiculous and she is sick of it.</p><p> </p><p>She drains her glass, puts it down hard on the counter and stalks off to one of the back rooms and rips a portal open.</p><p> </p><p>The bard must end her misery right this instance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Kissing ticket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Jaskier has to kiss for a minute because of a bet. Because I can. :)</p><p>Alternate title; Just a taste.   Thank you Jay &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Self Indulgent Hour, where I found a reason for them to kiss because that is what I wanted today....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are really gonna do this?” Geralt asks, frowning as he usually does.</p><p>“Oh hush, of course we are.” Jaskier scoffs. “It’s only a bet.”</p><p> </p><p>And a good one at that! Jaskier is good at hiding his nerves. He wouldn’t have accepted it if it didn’t tickle his greed, for both the gold and for, well. The witcher himself.</p><p>The tavern is loud around them, laughing and bustling about. It is some sort of game night, and all sorts of plays and pranks are being played out with good rewards.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. It’s just for a minute.” Jaskier waves Geralt's frowns and hums away. “Imagine the nice jacket you can buy for this small sacrifice.”</p><p>Sacrifice indeed. It stings just a little, but no matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Geralt. Kiss me.”</p><p>He tries not to blush at that, keeping his composure and smile with that little smirk of his that opens both doors and legs. His and others.</p><p>And Geralt walks up to Jaskier, giving the man with the watch next to them a doubtful look, then pinches Jaskiers chin and angles it up. The smile slips from Jaskiers lips. Geralt looks so serious as his eyes wander over his face and finally settling on Jaskiers mouth.</p><p>And then Geralt kisses him.</p><p>Softly, slightly hesitant, but still a kiss.</p><p>Jaskier has to fight to keep himself in check. He lets his eyes fall shut, afraid of what he will show if he looks into those eyes a second longer.</p><p>It is so hard, not to just surge up, to put his hands in that hair, pull him close. And they have to keep it up for a minute. Fuck, what has he done. Geralt has to keep the kiss going, or neither of them will get the coin.</p><p>Lucky for him, Geralt did pay attention.</p><p> A minute is so much longer than one thinks. Geralt angles his chin just a little, and they fit together nicely. He drags his lips over Jaskiers, and Jaskier kisses him back just as softly.</p><p>His poker face slips when Geralt's fingers tighten on his chin, and he parts his lips just a fraction as a sigh escapes him.</p><p>Fuck, this is nice.</p><p>Jaskiers hand comes up to grip at Geralt's wrist, craving some sort of contact, anything to keep the whimper in his throat to leak out. But he fails.</p><p>He is sure Geralt is going to break the kiss now, step away and never look at him again.</p><p>He does still for a second,but then the kiss deepens. Geralt is sucking on Jaskiers lower lip, a hint of tongue dragging at the seam of it, and oh.</p><p> </p><p>“Time!” the watch keeper says, and Geralt slowly pulls back. The moment their lips part, their eyes meet.</p><p> </p><p>“Good sir, you have won your bet. Here is your ticket, and when you have enough you can collect your bag of coin at the bar.” The watch keeper says happily, not at all noticing, or caring about, the small moment he just shattered. He grabs Jaskiers hand and pushes a ticket into it.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were going to get it now.” Geralt asks, voice horse. He still hasn’t let go of Jaskiers chin.</p><p> </p><p>“A misunderstanding.” The man smiles. “But keep winning like this, and I’m sure you will have enough tickets in no time.” The man winks and saunters off.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew?” Geralt accuses him, still standing awfully close. Jaskiers heart is beating hard, his fingers a little clammy around Geralt's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“You were right next to me when he gave us the rules.” Jaskier counters. “Now, let me go or … do that again.”</p><p>Geralt's mouth twitches and he quirks an eyebrow. Fucking flirt. He leans in so their lips hover just an inch from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I let you go, and I do that again … upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier has never been so fast up the stairs in his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Kissing prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@sleepingreader asked for nr 10 on the kissing prompt list, and who am I to deny her that? (Am I in a kissing spree mode? No? I would never)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri joining them has brought on a great many changes. Princesses require some upkeep, even if they are to become witchers. Scraped knees are treated with care, night times with rich stories, and partings with kisses. Just small ones. It starts out slow, Geralt daring to kiss her hair. It shouldn’t be as terrifying as it is, kissing the child that with no doubt is his to protect now. Just a little affection. When he does, Ciri beams and demands to kiss his hair too.<br/>And then he promptly gets sent to a bath, to Jaskiers great amusement, because she can’t stand the stink of guts and onions. Which, honestly, makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Geralt gets braver. He pets her head, pokes her nose, pinch her cheek. She hates it, but Geralt can’t get enough. He is not used to showing affection, and no less receiving it in return. Not like this, anyway. The way a child loves is so free, and he adores it.</p><p> </p><p>Every now and then he has a contract that is over night. Ciri is not very fond of those, wanting to stay up and wait for him. And Jaskier is no better, never was, and they sit in the same bed with an open book as Geralt gets ready. When he put his last potion in place, fastened the last buckle and made sure he has everything he needs, they look expectantly at him.<br/>He can’t help it, he smiles softly at them. Ciri leaning on Jaskiers shoulder, cheek all smushed, and Jaskier with that trickster smirk of his. Rascals the both of them.<br/>“I want a good night kiss.” Ciri declares. “Before you go.”<br/>And who is Geralt to defy a princess? She scoots forwards as he approaches, and kisses her on the cheek she presents him.<br/>“Good. Now Jaskier.” She commands, and oh. Uhm, sure, why not?<br/>Jaskier looks surprised when Geralt leans right into his space and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. Geralt is trying not to die just a little, and Jaskier looks up at him with big eyes.<br/>He hurries out of the room with Ciri giggling behind him. Geralt slays his monster and returns to find them both fast asleep, book forgotten on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>And after this, Ciri is making him kiss Jaskier too, when she can get away with it. He boops both their noses, pinches both cheeks, and kisses both mops of hair goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>The time comes for Ciri to spend some time with Triss and Yennefer, learning to control her magic, and Jaskier and Geralt are left to their own devices. It is empty without her, in a way it wasn’t before. And Geralt's new habit sticks. He pokes and pets Jaskier without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>So late one night under the stars, Geralt is to find and pacify a young werewolf. He feels alright with leaving Jaskier by the fire, having found Zoltan on the way. Zoltan has always been very much better with something sharp than Jaskier ever was. So when it’s time to go, he pats Zoltan on the shoulder and squeezes a little. Zoltan looks up, surprised at this small affection. And then Geralt bends down and kisses Jaskier on the cheek.<br/>“I’m off. Don’t get eaten.” He says, and stalks away into the dark woods. But when he has gotten some paces in, he realizes. Ciri isn’t here. He doesn't need to kiss Jaskier anymore.<br/>Only, he finds that he wants to.<br/>And from somewhere behind him, he can hear voices from their little camp.<br/>“I didn’t know the shameless bard could blush that deep.”<br/>“ Don’t say another fucking word Zoltan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feel free to prompt me anytime! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Skellige kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ANON: If you're still doing kissing prompts may I possibly request 20- kissing on a stairwell giving artificial height</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I am, dearest! Thank you for your prompt! I am a sucker for first kisses, by now I think you have all gathered that right? So have some first kisses, from me to you! </p><p>also this was written in like an hour, while on the floor, while feeling things, so yeah. Please enjoy xD &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I should get shoes with heels.”</p><p>“Jaskier.”</p><p>“No, I absolutely should. Is this how you see things all the time? The air is a little thinner up here.”</p><p>“Jaskier.”</p><p>“Shut up, Geralt, I’m having a moment.”</p><p>“Jaskier, please keep walking. It’s cold.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is rather cold actually, and the stairs are narrow.</p><p>Narrow enough for Jaskier to block the entire way, very much deciding the pace they climb the stairs for once.</p><p>And it is breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>They are in Skellige, climbing rickety stairs to get to the highest point of this hill. Around them are more rolling hills, some marked with graves, and the big ocean in it’s everlasting rage.</p><p> </p><p>It is beautiful, and Jaskier has filled one notebook and is well into his second one. Even his sketchbook might need a replacement soon.</p><p> </p><p>There is a slightly less romantic reason they are climbing these stairs however. They are on a fetching mission, assisting a weatherbitten old lady to get her lover's ring back from a pack of thieves. And with the thieves dispatched of, in a very Geralt-esk manner, they are off to dig up their haul that was buried up there.</p><p>Ok, so it is a little romantic.</p><p> </p><p>And most of all, they are in absolutely no hurry, and Jaskier drinks in the view, and very much relishing in being two steps above Geralt. He is now a good head taller than him, and it is a very good feeling. Looking down into Geralt's eyes is something very special indeed.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm getting heels. I like being taller than you.”</p><p>“More like stilts.” Geralt huffs goodnaturedly, but Jaskier takes great offence.</p><p>“Bastard. You are not as tall as you think you are!” Jaskier shoots back, twisting to look down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Only, the narrow stairs also happen to be a little slippery because of the cold, the frost making Jaskier slip. Now imagine if Geralt didn’t have reflexes like a gods damn ninja, Jaskier would have been a flat excuse of a bard on the bottom of the stairs by now.</p><p>But as it is, Geralt catches him in his arms, stopping him from toppling them both over by pressing him close to his chest. Jaskier gasps in surprise, not only from almost dying dramatically, but from the sudden proximity.</p><p>His arms end up on Geralt's shoulders, Geralts in turn wrapped around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a solid second or two, neither withdrawing.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow the air is charged, crackling with some kind of tension, Jaskier is helpless to it. He is not going to be the first one to pull back, if his life depended on it.</p><p>It might, considering he doesn’t have much to stand on as it is, but anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Geralt, the daredevil, let's go with one of his hands, still pressing Jaskier close.</p><p>A lock of Jaskiers hair is hanging down onto his face, and Geralt catches it and pulls it behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should stick to the height you have. It suits you.” Geralt doesn’t really let go of Jaskier, his hand resting just by his neck, and Jaskier is… well… He is all big eyes, rendered to silence in hopeful anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“And it makes it more special when I get to do this.” Geralt adds, gently pulling Jaskier downwards and catching his lips in a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>If they weren’t on a staircase closely connected to imminent death, Jaskier would absolutely have thrown himself all over this fucking flirt of a witcher.</p><p>But they are, so instead he melts, sighs, and anc closes his eyes. Enjoying the feeling of chapped lips on his own, warm breath in the cold air.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pulls back, Jaskier don’t want to but he doesn’t have much of a choice. He is safely deposited on the stairs again, looking down at Geralt who still hasn’t quiet let go of him. Geralt clears his throat like this didn’t change the entire fucking world.</p><p> </p><p>“Please keep moving Jaskier. It’s cold.” he mumbles, trying to let go, look away. Jaskier lets him, but only after staring him straight into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. And I’m getting those heels. We need to do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he climbs those fucking stairs so he can dig up that fucking ring, so he can pounce Geralt where their surroundings isn’t trying to kill a bard.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come rant with me, wish for a story or hang out! &lt;3<br/>Im at Dapandapod on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>